


[vid] Bluebird of Fisticuffs

by sanguinity



Category: Danger 5
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker is happy. And he'll punch the guy who says he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Bluebird of Fisticuffs

**Author's Note:**

> For Seekingferret, Festivids 2013.
> 
> Warnings: flashing lights, punching, Nazis. 
> 
> Much thanks to Bookherd (who knows a Danger 5 song when she hears one!), Grrlpup (as supportive as ever!), and Mystery Beta Who Wishes Not To Be Associated With This Vid.

[Danger 5: Bluebird of Fisticuffs](http://vimeo.com/84622999) from [Sanguinity](http://vimeo.com/user221625)

**Download:** [mp4 16MB](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/265589/Festivids/Bluebird%20of%20Fisticuffs%20-%20sanguinity.mp4)

  

**I'm Happy — Ivor Cutler**

I'm happy, I'm happy, I'm happy, I'm happy,  
I'm happy, I'm happy, and I'll punch the man who says I'm not. 

I'm happy, I'm happy, I'm happy, I'm happy,  
I'm happy, I'm happy, and I'll punch the man who says I'm not.

I'm happy, I'm happy,  
Punch!

I'm happy, I'm happy,  
Punch!

I'm happy, I'm happy, I'm happy--


End file.
